wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Phases of the Moon
Author's Note Hello, wiki! It's Morrows here. I've been a bit dormant on the wiki for some time, but this is my big come back! Welcome to Phases of the Moon. I have been brainstorming this story for a few months now, and I have finally decided to start writing it and sharing it with the world. I hope you will all enjoy this story as I write it out. While you're here, please think about checking out Black Light, which is a fanfic I have been writing since I joined the wiki. Alright... enough of my senseless rambling. Enjoy! Allegiances IceWings, lead by Queen Selena. Are currently in a hate-fueled war with the NightWings after 100 years of peace. NightWings, lead by Queen Tenebris. Are currently deeply embedded in a hateful war with the IceWings. SkyWings, lead by Queen Peregrine. Closely allied with the NightWings since their reemergence in the Lost Kingdom of Night. RainWings, lead by Queen Vivacious. Are currently allied with the NightWings due to the sector of NightWings still living in the Rainforest Kingdom. MudWings, lead by Queen Mire. Are in a tight alliance with the IceWings due to trading deals. SandWings, lead by Queen Aloe. Have been allied with the IceWings for 200 years. SeaWings, lead by Queen Gourami. Are currently neutral in the war, after closing all borders and breaking off a steadfast alliance to the RainWings. Prologue The sound of claws made soft echoes bounce through the dark, empty streets of the Night Kingdom.There was not a soul but a murder of crows perched in a cluster of fir trees, their beady eyes following the noise. A snowstorm had blown through the peninsula as winter curled her bitter claws around the land once again, covering the stone pathways and blanketing the delicate needles of the trees with glimmering white. Two shapes were slithering quietly through the snowbank, the slight sheen of their pristine white scales catching ever so delicately on the bit of moonlight that poked its way through the sheets of thick clouds in the sky. "This weather is ideal," whispered one of the shapes. His face was pointed, with dark, sinister eyes and a snout pockmarked with small scars. "We're lucky this snowstorm came through." His voice was almost a whisper. His companion blew air out of her nose, creating a cloud of steam in front of her. "Good weather or no good weather, this would have been simple either way. These NightWings have been letting their pride get the best of them." Her dark eyes scanned the empty streets. Her scales were a dull gray, like an overcast evening, splotched with smooth patches of white, but she had the same black eyes that made her look like a malevolent spirit. Around her neck was a white fur pouch. "We can't be sloppy, Gunhilde," said the male IceWing. Gunhilde hissed to herself as they continued to push through the heavy snowbanks, no sound but a light breeze sweeping over. "We're nearing the courtyard." He whispered. They could hear the soft voices of the NightWings nearby, and a faint light shining over the top of a hill of snow. "General Polar..." whispered Gunhilde. "Look yonder. Guards." She pointed with her tail to a trio of heavily armed NightWings approaching the sound of the voices. Polar squinted. She could see the gears in his head turning as he thought of a way to get rid of them. "We'll worry about them later. Climb the bank." He gestured to the tall hill with one wing. Gunhilde buried herself in the snow and moved her way to the top of the hill. Down below was a small group of NightWings beneath a small roofed courtyard. The smell of wine reached her nose from where she sat, and she wrinkled her snout. The three generals Queen Drift sent them after were sat on the farthest edge, surrounded by several guards. A light shower of snowflakes began to fall. "Go around. Do not be seen." Polar said, having climbed his way beside her. Gunhilde made her way aroundthe side of the yard, down over the horizon enough they couldn't see her disturbing the snow. The generals were surrounding a map of Pyrrhia, pushing figures and putting pins into certain places. Gunhilde assumed Polar had gone around to the other side. She got just close enough, out of the line of sight of the NightWings. Her body was entirely buried in the snow, only her eyes and snout above the blanket. She reached into her pouch beneath the snow and pulled out her loaded blow gun. Inside were lethal darts of RainWing venom. Hundreds of these darts were stolen from the pouches of NightWing soldiers after a raid. She lifted the gun to her mouth and squinted. The guards looked tired, but their eyes were scanning. Puff. The hand of one of the generals shot up to her neck where the dart had hit. The venom was in her blood, eating her away from the inside. Any second now. She began to scream in agony, pulling the dart from her neck. Too late. She scratched at the growing wound on her neck, which was bubbling and festering. The guards were now alert, sweeping the area and barking commands. Half of the general's neck had melted off, exposing her esophagus and parts of her jawbone. A second scream followed her collapse. The second general was holding his eye, blood spraying from between his talons. "Melt the snow!" one of the guards yelled, smoke beginning to curl from beneath his lips. The first general to be shot was now hunched onto the ground, her entire head a mess of bubbling flesh and black blood. The second general's face was peeling away as he scratched at his snout and eyes. Pillars of fire shot towards the snowbanks, and heat washed over Gunhilde's back. "ICEWING!" one of the guards shouted. Polar was taking to the sky, a silver blade in his hand. The guards began to follow while the third general yanked a spear from a display wall beneath the roof. Polar dove down with a sudden movement, flying through a billowing cloud of flames. The guards rushed towards Polar, leaving the last general without protection. "You fools!" cried the lead guard. "Protect the general! Protect-" his voice was cut off with a sickening gurgle as Polar soared by and lashed his claws across his throat. Blood spurted into the sky and the lead guard began to sink towards the ground, his wings going limp. Smacking two guards away with her wings, Gunhilde rushed to Polar's side as he grabbed the general's arm. "You won't kill me!" she hissed. She thrust the spear towards Polar's face. He moved his head, the spear drove into his shoulder. He cried out in agony and breathed a cloud of ice breath onto the general's chest. With that, he plunged his talons into her snout and began to tear away at her face. Weak sparks of flames shot from her mouth as she attempted to fight back. With a cry of victory, Gunhilde plunged her blade into the general's chest, and she went limp. The rest of the guards were laying around them, blood pouring onto the cobblestone streets. "Let's move before backup gets here," Polar hissed. They both took to the sky, Gunhilde looking back to make sure no one followed. Defeat isn't tolerated in the Ice Kingdom. Chapter One Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Morrowsight.the.nightwing) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)